1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Background
Generally, a laundry treating apparatus is an apparatus that washes or dries laundry. When the laundry is treated by the laundry treating apparatus, wash water, introduced from the outside, is circulated and sprayed. The wash water is circulated by a circulation pump, and is then sprayed. The circulation pump generally has a limited capacity. Therefore, increasing water pressure in a short time and spraying wash water are limited when the amount of laundry is large. Also, the water pressure is generally limited based on the capacity of the circulation pump. However, when the circulation pump is operated and wash water is sprayed to laundry, the wash water may not be uniformly sprayed to the laundry, if the water pressure is low. In particular, in a rinse cycle, rinsing time is affected by spraying of wash water. Also, laundry rinsing performance may be lowered when the wash water is not uniformly sprayed.